


Ужин на двоих

by ohne_titel



Series: Я не знаю, чем все закончится (Триптих) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.<br/>Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ужин на двоих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Table for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/110302) by Zahra. 



> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

Вот как это происходит:

По утрам Драко заваривает чай. Пружины кровати скрипят, когда он садится и опускает ноги на пол с левой стороны кровати. Поведя плечами, он выпрямляется и почесывает грудь. Его глаза едва-едва открыты, ноги шаркают по полу в поисках тапков: зеленого и красного, подарок на рождество, перемирие между двумя факультетами.

В глазах все еще брезжат остатки сна, пока он пересекает спальню, по пути ударившись о комод, который вообще не нужно было ставить так близко к кровати. Он ругается, поминая черта и подаренную мебель, но делает это тихо, чтобы не спугнуть просыпающихся призраков.

В такую рань у Драко всегда проблемы с координацией, и в девяти случаях из десяти он ухитряется снять с крючка за дверью не свой халат, а тот, что принадлежит Гарри. Он потихоньку тащится – так говорит Гарри, а не Драко – на кухню и начинает заваривать чай. Кружки, сахар, цельное молоко, хлеб и джем на кухонном столе, который выцвел от солнечного света, проникающего сквозь - который уже месяц? - не мытое окно.

Драко никогда не нравилось заниматься уборкой.

Он берет электрический чайник – это все еще внове – выливает вчерашнюю воду и наполняет доверху чистой.

Для чая воды всегда вдосталь.

Он начинает собираться на работу и уделяет особенное внимание бритью. Гарри не нравится щетина, поэтому иногда Драко думает, что это меньшее из того, что он может сделать.

Он никогда не застилает постель: это не входит в его обязанности.

Он выключает чайник, прежде чем уйти на работу, но не пьет чай.

Драко никогда не любил чай по утрам.

Потом он уходит.

***

У Драко нет необходимости работать, но это называется жизнь. Оказывается, к нему это тоже имеет отношение. Ему не нужны деньги, но так он хоть чем-то занят, к тому же Гарри месяцами убеждал его прекратить слоняться по дому и найти себе дело. Так он и поступает.

Только вот Драко обнаружил, что наличие работы вовсе не означает наличия жизни.  
Никто не предупредил его, что это будет напечатано такими маленькими буквами.

Плюс нынешней работы в том, что она занимает его мысли. У него совсем нет остается времени думать о том, о чем он изначально думать не хочет.

То, чем он занимается, называется «частная практика», и для всех, кроме него самого, суть работы остается загадкой. Впрочем, за это платят и ему не приходится общаться с магглами. Работу нельзя назвать престижной, но он составляет зелья и не имеет ни малейшего понятия о последствиях их применения.  
Почти блаженство, но не совсем.

Время от времени он получает письма от людей, которые утверждают, что знакомы с Гарри. Он не понимает, зачем они это делают, поэтому отправляет письма обратно, нацарапав на них «отвали». У Драко нет времени на тех, кто не соизволил обратить на него внимание до Случившегося, и теперь он тоже не намерен отступать от выбранного курса.

Он не скучает по Гарри, когда работает. Это не разрешается.

*** 

Драко отключил каминную сеть и постепенно привык пользоваться входной дверью. Ощущение ключа в руке дает какую-то смутную надежду, но Драко не любит думать и об этом.

Когда он возвращается домой, там горит свет. Впрочем, не то чтобы он выключил его, уходя. В нынешней ситуации ему приходится заниматься домашними делами, а иначе ничего не будет сделано.

По крайней мере он, кажется, запомнил, что нужно выключать чайник.

В целом квартира выглядит так же, как в тот день, когда Гарри вышел из дома и умудрился погибнуть. Пара кроссовок по-прежнему собирает пыль под диваном, и та сторона кровати, на которой спал Гарри, по-прежнему заправлена. Хедвиг все еще прилетает и улетает в любое время дня и ночи, и Драко оставил ей мусорку для мертвых мышей.

Прошло четыре месяца, две недели, три дня, восемнадцать часов и тридцать три минуты.

Драко все еще ждет, что Гарри вернется, но он ни с кем об этом не говорит. Ему нужно сохранить лицо. Тем не менее он больше не пускает в квартиру других людей, и еще – Драко всегда казалось, что все произойдет ярче, помпезнее, со взрывами и погодными катаклизмами. Не предполагалось, что конец света наступит субботним утром, которое они планировали провести в постели.

Не предполагалось, что Гарри не будет рядом, когда Драко проснется, и Драко никогда не хотел, чтобы Гарри был его героем. Он все еще злится на Гарри, потому что тот хотел спасти всех вокруг, и однажды Драко скажет ему об этом. Как только Гарри придет домой. Но до тех пор Драко поддерживает заведенный ими порядок, потому что таков был план.

Гарри всегда нравились планы.

Драко делает завтрак, а Гарри делает ужин. Конечно, Драко готовит лучше, но так они договорились, когда решили жить вместе: все поровну. Готовка, уборка, все счета на двоих и каждому по половине кровати.

Смешно – они всегда спали посередине.

Тем не менее Гарри не посоветовался с ним, когда решил положить конец войне, и Драко по сей день не покидает ощущение, что он упустил свою долю. Он ненавидит это чувство: словно ему постоянно не хватает половины чего-то.

Поэтому Драко очень ответственно выполняет свою часть обязанностей: в половине шестого – домой, номер «Ежедневного Пророка» на столе – прочитать во время десерта, поцелуй для мертвого любовника и ужин на двоих.


End file.
